


Jitzuko, Daughter of the FSM

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [20]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: While out in Ninjago City, you can run into anyone and that anyone may just be a lost family member.
Series: Ninjago AUs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Kudos: 3





	Jitzuko, Daughter of the FSM

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic that was written a few years ago (back when S4 had just come out) that I found while cleaning out file on my USB.  
> Not expecting this to do well.

Garmadon and Wu weren't the only children of the First Spinjitzu Master, there was another, a female by the name of Jitzuko, the oldest. She had brown hair (lighter than Garmadon's before his change), green eyes (similar to Lloyd's), and olive skin.

Jitzuko disappeared when she was sixteen and was never seen again, destinies were rewritten to not mention her.

* * *

  
**Current Time Period.**

A young woman of that description walks down the street carrying bags of groceries. From the other end of the street; Kai, Lloyd, and Zane are returning from somewhere. The three teens were so lost in their conversation that they did not realize that they are going to run into the lady until it was too late.

"Sorry," Lloyd apologizes as he helped the woman up.

"You are Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon?" the woman asks.

"Yes, how do you know my second name?" He asks, the woman looks up and down the street quickly.

"Not here," She says as she drops the bags and...summons an Elemental Dragon of a similar color to Lloyd's? She leads the three Ninja back to the Monestry of Spinjitzu. How did she know its location?

"Okay, who are you and how do you know Lloyd's second name?" Kai asks as they touched down in the courtyard.

"My name is Jitzuko, firstborn child of the First Spinjitzu Master," Jitzuko introduces herself, Wu was entering the courtyard in time to hear what she said.

Jitzuko looked almost exactly as she did before she disappeared, she looked to be about thirty years old.

**Author's Note:**

> This was never properly finished, sorry.


End file.
